


Since You Were A Pirate Once

by YesBothWays



Series: Love is a Quest [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was meant to be a poem about Xena and Gabrielle from Gabrielle's perspective.  Then I thought about bittergreens' "Over Fathoms Deep" and got even more excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since You Were A Pirate Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/gifts).



I do not remember now the words you spoke  
As you whispered to me that night, long ago.  
What I remember is more like a touch that  
Came over me and into me, as your voice spoke,  
Gentle and coaxing me, somehow, into ever  
Greater bravery, as your voice always does. 

I remember no one distinct touch in my mind,  
But a thousand woven together as if to form  
A braid of rope. Perhaps every part of my body  
Became a sail held fast to capture the powerful,  
Wild wind of Desire by the seemingly unbreakable  
Force of your touch, almost gentle and calm itself.

I felt driven onward and crashed through every  
Fear as easily as a ship would slice across the sea.  
I crashed held upon a steady wind that drove me  
Full on into ecstasy. And I lost that final fear of falling  
Off the world's end. I found instead She was curved  
And round as a woman. So that, in truth, on and on  
You could drive me. There was no end – no fall.


End file.
